Not Less
by Seaeliz
Summary: The story of a young female Bloodelf, venturing off of Sunstrider Island for the first time and the inevitable trouble that follows. Naivete and a pretty face will only get you so far in the Horde, and Lisseladri must learn her way.
1. To Silvermoon

_Greetings! This is my first WoW fic, really inspired from reactivating my account and starting a Bloodelf. I realized that if you play to level, you often miss out on a lot of the story. So I'm taking my sweet time, reading everything, and generating a story for my sassy blood elf character. I've never written in this category, but I'm hoping you enjoy.  
This is going to end up with quite a few sexual scenarios. If that is not your cup of tea, then this story will definatly not be. It may alos contain some triggers for assault/rape victims, so if that is an issue for you please beware. This is just meant to be some nice dirty fun, with a side of magic and warcraft!_

_Please review and give constructive criticism! _

_Glory for the Horde!_

"I need you to take this to your brother in Silvermoon, Lisseladri." Delios Silverblade spoke to his daughter in an exasperated tone in the still dark early morning. "It is time you grew up, you have wasted enough time here on the island. You cannot simply tan and drink your entire life!"

"Father! I'd need to travel through the ruins to get to silver moon! I've never been there alone. You can't expect me to…"

"To what? Act like the adult that you are? You are an apprentice mage! You squander mana and time here on Sunstrider. I may have wanted to be a warrior like your brother, but you chose a path and now you must travel it."

Delios looked at his daughter. She was lean and tall like all blood elves, green glowing eyes from her brimming power, and strawberry blond hair. Lisseladri wore the required apprentice gear, just a light set up purple robes stitched in gold, soft cloth boots and pants. Her silky hair was held back with a gentle red jewel encrusted headband, and was one of the things that irked him every day. She barely applied herself to her soft studies, and couldn't be bothered to actually invest herself in her kingdom. Looking her over he made a decision.

"Today you will talk to Magi and see if there is anything you can do to assist her. She will give you an enchanted map, you can find your way to your brother and deliver this package, and you can put your studies to use." She opened her mouth to protest but he burst in speed to press her against the doorway. "You will do this, or I will suggest your exile from the island."

"You would never daddy!" she exclaimed but in a whisper, her face betrayed her letting on how terrifying that would be for her. She knew he spoke truth though since her back and shoulders pushed painfully into the wall.

"Gather yourself, pick up that staff, and prepare to grow up Lissy. It is time." his tone let on that he felt guilty for scaring her, but his stance and uplifted shoulders displayed that he would not budge.

"Mother would never…" Lisseladri sniffed, real tears touching her cheeks. He noticed her soft cloth had provided no real armor against his charge and let go of her shoulders and stepped back.

"Your mother would never have stood for so long on this. No tears will move me child. Meet me at Sunspire by dawn or I will send a runner to your brother along with a message to have you removed from the Silverblade household. Heed me daughter, for I do not jest. Tell me you understand."

"I hear you father." She rubbed her bruised shoulders and wiped her tears.

He turned and walked out and strode up the hill towards the Sunspire. Lisseladri straightened her robes and headband. She would go do as he father bid, but she would do it in style. She quickly brushed her hair and put on her red jeweled earrings that matched the ones in her headband, one of the few things that were left of her mothers.

She had one average sized bag that she slung over her shoulder. She touched the cold lacquer that coated her apprentice staff before clutching it determinedly and walking out the door.

Before she went to see her father inside the Sunspire, Lisseladri preemptively stopped to talk to Magistrix Erona. She was the know it all that passed out jobs to the training blood elves. They had grown up together, and in school there had always been her little hand in the air with something to say. She generally could be found outside the spire, one elbow tucked into her side holding a list of tasks.

"Greetings Lissy!" she was so overly cheerful it made Lisseladri ill.

"Uhm, greetings. I'm here to see if you have any tasks." She spoke low. Trainers were already starting to gather for the day and she knew she did have a reputation of callous aloof detatchment to uphold.

"OH GREAT!" She exclaimed. "I hope you are ready to get to work, because there is much for you to do here on Sunstrider Isle. Ever since the destruction of the Sunwell by Arthas and the Scourge, we have been a race adrift on a sea of uncertainty. We teeter on the edge of oblivion. This will change, and you will learn and aid our recovery at the same time!"

"I know, I know. Whatchu got?" She held out her hand for the pieces of paper that held that tasks. Magi was so brainwashed by the whole machine that she was just not tolerable.

"How exciting for you to finally get started Lissy. Uhm…" She let her finger drift down the page and pulled off a small ticket of paper. "The sooner you begin your education, Lisseladri, the better for us all. There is little room for error, so listen closely. The Burning Crystals - the green floating objects to the west of the Sunspire here - have long been used to power the isle's experimentations. The mana wyrms were their guardians, but the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas has driven them errant from our lack of magical control over is little choice but to thin their numbers for reclamation. Do this, then return to me." Magi cheerfully, almost mockingly, handed her the paper and turned to the next trainee.

She had literally quoted the script that had been written for her instead of just saying 'Go kill some wyrms!' and that annoyed Lisseladri beyond words. She sighed deeply, clutched the page in her hand and jogged up the hill to make sure he father saw her face before dawn. She she ran past the entrance she saw that the mailbox flashed a blue light at her indicating that there was a package or letter for her. She noted that and thought that she would look later.

There was a small stack of young warriors in front of him and he was doling out tasks of his own. Instead of interrupting Delios she waved the slip of paper at him from the doorway and jogged right back out to start her task skipping the mailbox.

The wyrms were nothing to kill. She slaughtered six of them, blasting them from a distance without ever messing up her hair. For the first time ever though she looked to see what loot they had. One had lost an eye that she felt compelled to pick up and another some scales. She knew that the general good vender would take them for a few copper and she doubted that he father was going to give her any spending money for Silvermoon.

She jogged back to Magistrix to tell her she had completed her task. The overly delighted elf was sending some young boys off, all too happy for their own good. She had the gaul to smile as Lisseladri stopped.

"Done?" she asked. Lissy just nodded since the mailbox was blinking and distracting her. "Good for you! Here, it's a wyrm belt as your reward and 50 copper! Your effort has made something clear that, honestly, I wish were not true. The unchecked power of the Burning Crystals has maligned a much larger swath of the isle's natural balance than I thought. We must now take on more unfortunate measures to reclaim nearby lynxes have succumbed to the influence of the crystals, and they must be put down. Bring their collars, Lisseladri, as I may yet be able to fashion a magical restraint to turn some back from being uncontrolled." She rattled off her memorized script as she handed over the paper as Lissy put on the teal belt.

"Wait...really? Kill them? They really are not hurting any…"Lisseladri started.

"It gives me no pleasure to ask you to destroy these beasts. While in times past we have lived in relative harmony with woodland creatures, these are different times. The first order of business for all sin'dorei is survival; make sure you remember that." Magi interrupted and gave a very condescending look. "Also, Mage training!"

"Oh, I'm already in…"

"As you advance within your class, you will want to take advantage of the training that your class trainer can provide you. For young mages here on Sunstrider Isle, your trainer is Julia Sunstriker. Speak with Julia and see what training she has available for you. The things she will teach do have a cost, so bring some coin with you." Magi interrupted again.

"Thanks, I guess. Thanks." Now she really couldn't wait to get to Silvermoon. The small task of running the length of the ruins seemed like not so big a deal after dealing with the snooty know it all task giver.

She turned and went to the mailbox. All she was really just expecting was a dirty letter from her brothers friend, Maijai. He had been sending them ever since she had reached adulthood even though she had never responded. In a way it was truly an education, even if it really was unwanted. He was literally a troll. Her brother had met him while out gaining reputation to earn his way to the post of Silvermoon Guardian and said that he was a superb healing druid from Sen'jin Village in south Durotar. She had always been curious, but never enough to write back, especially if it would show how inexperianced she was.

There was actually a large package for her there, labeled from her brother Kai with a card on the outside 'Get out there!' written in his sloppy scrawl. He would never be a scribe, but he obviously was aware that her father was on the brink of tossing her out. Inside the card he wrote 'Mum left these to you, but I've been keeping them safe here in Silvermoon. Use them well and be safe little sissy Lissy. All my love, Kai. P.S. Everything has a use, learn some trades!'

She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and opened the box. The wooden crate held wrapped goods in linen cloth buffering the edges. She quickly unwrapped the items and looked in open mouthed before realizing that these were heirlooms from her mother. A stiff pair of red cloth shoulder pads, embroidered in gold, with a label on the underside reading Exquisite Sunderseer Mantle. She slid them on over her head and pulled out the softly glowing staff that was resting in the box. At the top there was a very large purple gem with several smaller fragmented gems orbiting it. IT obviously contained some power and she ran her small fingers down the smooth shining metal length to find an inscription. Grand Staff of Jordan was etched into the metal.

Clutching her new weapon she ran inside to the mage trainer, beaming with new excitement. Why had she delayed? She truly wanted to get off this island.

"Ah, Lissy over here! I hear you are ready to get started. If arcane mastery is what you seek, then I can provide such knowledge - as long as you have the wherewithal to handle the lessons I'll be teaching. No cost to you, as a friend of your fathers that is the least I can do! Let's get started! You are a high enough power to learn this new spell, its a freezing spell. Go try it a few times and come back! Also try upstairs, and keep a lookout for other task givers. You do not have to stay here forever. Your talents are needed here." Julia her trainer called out to her and immediately started to chatter away. She was always like that as if she had so much energy it just spilled over. "Close your eyes, think of the sun well, and get out of here. Make your family proud. Just run through them- that's how your brother did it. In a blaze. Be gone child!"

Lisseladri took her words to heart and ran. She killed tiger cubs, practiced her new spell, collected lost magical objects, and basically ran around the island all morning. The tasks were easy, but tedious, and she was ready to move on as she ran back to the Sunspire around noon. She was proud that she had climbed the Stone steps to Falthrien Academy, facing wraths banishing the brute at the top. She jogged back to the spire to start redeeming her quests and sell off things she had found along the way. Lissy had made a tiny profit of six silver and some change.

"Not bad, daughter, not too bad." Her father had snuck up behind her, watching her count her silver. "Did you Lanthan Periton yet?"

"No I have not father. He is the last one I have." She slipped the few coins into her robe pocket and faced him.

"You look so much like your mother, Lissy. I'm happy you have started to move forward." He smiled slightly. As a warrior he regularly kept a very stoic face, especially since her mother's death, so it was a rare treat. She returned the smile having truly appreciated her days tasks so far.

"I wasn't given much of a choice, father, but I did actually enjoy the morning." she said as she used her fingers to comb through her tangled hair.

"Listen, I know I was hard on you, but I can see a change, and I appreciate it. This is for your brother-" he held up a backpack stuffed to the brim, "-and this is for you. Use it well little Lissy. I hope to see you continue on and quest into the field."

Lisseladri opened the small bag and was impressed to find it tumbling with gold. She looked up at her father with an open mouth.

"Dad, that's too-" She started stuttering.

"No. It is what I gave your brother when he left Sunstrider, and you deserve the same. Continue to prove that to me, even when I'm not looking over your shoulder." He pulled her into an embrace. "Now go, your brother is waiting for you in the city, and Lan has a task for you on the way. Remember the Sunwell" He waved as she jogged to the middle of the island to meet up with Lanthan.

"Greetings Lan." She smiled at her father's old friend. They had quested together when they were young into Eversong woods.

"Magistrix Erona wanted you to head over to Silvermoon City in order to aid our reclamation efforts there... that is, once you had successfully addressed the situation at Falthrien Academy. You did not disappoint us, Lissy. On your way to Falconwing Square, south of here, you should speak with Outrunner Alarion. She's not far from the bridge. The Outrunners take care of shuttling goods between here and the mainland, and since you've proven to be so resourceful, they could use your assistance. I know Magi is not your favorite. I thought I could give you this task." He gave her a warm smile as well as she took his slip of paper to deliver to Alarion.

"Thank you! I'll see you later Uncle Lan!" She beamed as she trotted away.

"I hope not young one, I hope not for a long, long while." Lanthan said under his breath saluting as she disappeared down the path to the bridge towards silver moon.

Before she knew it she was talking to Alarion the Outrunner about how they had a missing package runner.

"I can check it out, not a problem!" Lissy said as she trotted towards the gate.

"Be careful!" Alarion hollered as she left.

The had only run for a few moments when she saw something that made her pause. The outrunner was in a heap on the ground. She crouched and looked him over, hissing in a huge gasp of air as she saw a large gash on his head. He was fit, and carried a package. With shaking hands she released the package from his body and started back to Alarion. She was short of breath, not from the running, but the abrupt confrontation that she was getting closer to a world that was more dangerous than she had ever experienced before.

"By the Sunwell! That's the third outrunner we've lost this month." She looks glum. "I appreciate your courage in venturing into Dawning Street. The guards need to keep a closer eye on these blasted Wretched."

Lisseladri sighed deeply and gulped audibly as she looked back towards the ruins. Sun glinted off the spires and she took in a deep breath. She would be fine…

"The death of another outrunner is a true tragedy, but it's a risk we all accept when we take the job. Magistrix Erona at the Sunspire needs to get this package to the inn at Falconwing Square, and she needs it there as soon as possible. We're short handed and I don't have anyone else available that can cover for us. I'm not going to lie to you; the path to Falconwing Square can be extremely dangerous if you leave the safety of Dawning Lane. Do you feel up to the task, Lissy?" The outrunner looked her over, judging that she would be able to manage the run.

"Yes. I can. I can take it. I'm going into the city anyways." She grasped the package and walked towards the entrance. She shook out her hands after hooking her staff on her back to calm her nerves and tightened her pack so it wouldn't move around as she ran.

"You got it!" Alarion cheered from behind her. It made her grin and fueled her sprint into the Ruins of Silvermoon.

She sprinted down the lane, and her anxiety soon subsided to a dull thud. She could see the walls ahead and knew it was not far. She chanced a glance to the left as she ran and was stopped in her tracks. The majority of the city buildings were still in very good shape. Elves referred to it as the ruins, but she couldn't tell why since it appeared in such good shape. There was a large gold statue that was in obvious disrepair, but the grass and plant life looked to be thriving.

She distractedly stared up into the gold tipped towers and smiled as the sun bounced of them. Lisseladri was distracted enough that she didn't catch the three urchins that were using the hedges for cover to sneak up on her. They had greasy dark hair and patched ripped clothing, and would have definitely been a good indicator to keep running if she had noticed. Unfortunately she didn't see them until the dirt of their faces and crusty hands were visible.

"Oh-!" By the time they were at here, there was no guard in sight and she was still too far away from the square to be heard.

"Shh pretty elf girly. We take care of you!" a gravely voice rattled near her ear as a hand clamped over her mouth. She felt him behind her, grimy body pressed against her backside and he was happy to be there.

She struggled but his two friends subdued her legs and they carried her while she screamed muffled protests into his stinking hand. She was so startled she had forgotten all of her magic and could only uselessly struggle to buck out of their hands.

"Keep elfy quiet, Doeth! Go 'round Commons, we get in trouble if they see!" one of the partners whispered urgently to the one holding her mouth. They picked up more speed and slung her out of site to the far wall of the ruins where they opened a sturdy wooden door and hurried inside. She was tossed into the corner of the small lodging, damaging her thin robes with small tears.

"It okay. Shh, shh, it okay." her original captor, Doeth, walked in while the others closed the door behind him. He had his hands upraised palms out trying to look harmless, but had a lascivious grin pulling apart his cracked lips. There was enough light from a candle to see that his teeth actually where gleaming white with sharp little points.

"She be good. I can tell. She be good." she looked over at the other captor and his greasy curls were loose and long dangling into his chest.

"Doeth say I first, this time Yoad is first!" with wild eyes she saw the last one was crouched moving closer to her inch by inch, one had on the floor, one at his groin.

"No!" realizing what was on his mind she flung herself at the back wall, pressing her rear to the cold stone. "No you can't-"

"Oh yes we cans." Doeth said to her, trying for sultry, but just terrifying her more. "And Doeth say you first if you grab elf first. Doeth first."

"Peet want first! Peet never first." he had crept all the way up on her and was touching the neckline of her violet robes making her tremble.

"Doeth idea, Doeth first." the first tallest wretch slapped his arm and Peet let go of her robes. She clutched both her hands at the neckline where his dirty fingers had just been playing and squeezed her eyes tight. "Shh, why sad elf, Doeth say be okay."

She didn't look but he was closer to her now, and she could smell his breath. At least it wasn't particularly bad, he smelled of a strong liquor and smoking weeds.

"Lemme see!" Yoad still was crouched closer to her feet now, lifting up her robe. She embarrassedly hid her face in her hands and noticed how they shook.

"Please don't do this. Let me go, I won't-" she pleaded and it shamed her.

"Elf not go anywhere…" said Peet, his face then pushed against her thigh as he slid the robes up her legs.

"Maybe if elf really good. Maybe then Doeth let you crawl back to Falconwing Square." She opened her eyes finally and he was inches from her face. She looked into his softly glowing eyes, a dull gray, and saw for the first time that there was a small bit of intelligence there.

"What do I have to do?" Lissy was proud her voice only waivered slightly. She would not cry.

"Shudup elf!" Doeth backhanded her and she cried out. she tried to fall to the ground to cover her face, a small trickle of blood coming from her lip, but Doeth swooped in and looped an arm around her waist. He pulled her robes up over her her ass

"NO! Please no!" Lissy cried out. A hard slap meet her ass, hard enough she knew she would bruise.

"Doeth say shudup. You not good elf! Shudup!" he smacked her again, this time multiple rapid smacks, and she did start to cry. "You be good elf. Good elf not yell."

Lisseladri nodded numbly and closed her eyes again and he drug her across the room and bent her over a rickety wooden table. It tilted and rattled and he pressed his groin into her soft cloth pants. He used on hand to hold her head onto the rough wooden slabs, and the other to start yanking her pants over her upturned ass.

"Peet, you scaredy of elfs mouth." he was grunting as he struggled to get out of his own pants.

"Not scared, Peet use mouth!" she heard Yoad too on the floor creeping closer. She only have a few moments before there was no turning back, and that gave her some clarity. She opened her eyes, and Peet's member being released from his gray pants.

Turning her head away trying to avoid it she saw her mothers staff in the corner of the small room and had her first clear idea. Frost Nova was so new to her that she had put it out of her mind. Doeth started to press his mostly hard whiskey soaked cock into her ass and that was enough to force the spell to the front of her mind.

At first she felt triumph, all three gypsies were close enough to freeze. Then she felt that the member pressed to her butt cheeks was a sharp frozen icicle. Quickly she pushed forward and shoved the table into her captor so she could free herself.

"Sneaky elf whore!" a voice thick with strain came out between gritted the teeth of Doath and his mouth started to thaw. Panic gripped her and she swooped up the package and her staff and flew to the door. She only pulled her robes straight when she was on the other side of the door and started to sprint again for Falconwing Square.

Now that she was in the middle of the ruins she saw that massive mess that it was. Crates and boxes were strewn everywhere and she had to be careful of broken glass. She set her sights for the floating topiaries and the gathering of buildings with blood elves wondering about and ran.

When Lisseladri reached the stones that were broomed clear of glass and were heavily patroled by Silvermoon Gaurdians she let herself collapse onto a bench by the fountain. The air was cool and humid, she joyed in the small splashes that touched her face and was warmed at the same time by the crips sun.

Gathering herself she made sure her robes were in as much order as she could manage and trotted to the inn.


	2. City Girls

_I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter enough to read another. Here, Lisseladri makes it to the city and meets up with her brother and he introduces her to one of his friends who shows a few new things to her. _

_Again, there are adult scenarios in this story, and a small amount of coercion into sexual acts.  
Read and review you dirty gamers._

"Welcome to my inn, Mage!" the innkeeper Delaniel cheerfully said, but she looked her over and noticed the package and her disheveled appearance. "Am I to understand that you have something for me?"

"Greetings, yes! From Erona." Lissy was still a bit winded as she handed over the package, and with the holes in her robes the dark inn felt cool. There was what looked like a large amount of leftovers from a feast at the from table, along with an arrangement of hookah pipes.

"Thank you, I do appreciate the prompt delivery. While you're here, please make yourself comfortable." Delaniel spoke cheerfully to her while handing her her payment for the delivery and a few skins of water. " If you haven't done so already, feel free to get a hearthstone and bind yourself here. Using your hearthstone will allow you to recall to this inn."

"I have one here." Lissy pulled it from her bag, rubbing the etched rune thinking of home. "Please set it for here for now, I appreciate it."

"If you go upstairs, Kanaria can teach you how to make bandages out of all that linen." She gingerly touched her torn robes and continued, "Also, Vara is up there, she sells clothing you could use."

"Oh good! I had a horrible run in with some wretches on the run here! I'll go up right away." Lissy could tell that the innkeeper didn't want to have a ratty clothed miscreant in her inn and was really just trying to politely ask her to get herself together.

As she looked through Vara's cloth goods she decided to replace all of hers and wipe the memory of the entire incident in the ruins. She had a set of russet soft cloth pants and matching vest. With no undershirt she showed more of her chest then she would have liked, but they were clean and whole. Lissy used the gold her father had given her to buy a set of woven bracers, a matching belt, and gloves.

Feeling refreshed she took a puff on a lit hookah and looked around. She showed Kanaria the cloth that her brother had sent and she showed her how to fashion bandages out of them, as well as tell her that the more cloth she collected, the better she would get. Heeding her brothers word she also spoke to the professions trainer, and the local cook. She tucked her new book with it's few recipes into her bag, along with her new little chest containing quills.

She slipped out the front again of the inn through the violently blue curtains. With new determination she pick up a task from a fellow she had seen when she was resting by the fountain. He told her about the theft of the arcane cores and realized that Silvermoon really did need every hand on task. There were more missing things in ruins, and a scoundrel wretch whose head was wanted.

She knew that she would need to voyage back into the ruin, but now she would be prepared. She charged away from the courtyard, staff in one hand gripped tightly with her bag open to quickly scoop goods into it. She pillaged shards from the reavers quickly and picked out scraps of stolen magic from scattered barrels. Slaying several wretches that got in her way to the structure in the middle of the ruins,

She slay the gang leader and severed his head, yanking hard with one foot on his shoulder. As she tucked the gruesome thing under her arm in the nook of her bag and started to head back she saw Peet and Yoad leaning against the stone walls of the ruin. Before the could react she blasted them, quickly checked their pockets, and snatched up their few coppers.

Before bolting out she looked for Doath, not wanting to run into the small goon squad ringleader. Maybe only if she had the upper hand.

As she jogged back into the square she handed over the head first thing. She gave it to the sergeant and looked at the disgusting wretch in front of him, groveling on the stone ground.

"You think I'm being cruel to this worm?" he sneered and backhanded Doath.

"I'd like to kill him myself." Lisseladri sneered herself and continued on, ready to leave the ruins and get to Silvermoon City. She looked up to the sun, and knew there was more running in her future and that she could stay at an inn in Silvermoon. Her brothers rooms would be in the Guardian quarters, and city defenders or not they were all still High Elf males cooped up, and she had had her fill for the day.

The rest of the late afternoon she spent running, finishing up loose ends, and slowly making her way to the western part of Eversong woods getting closer to the city. She had gathered herbs, killed murlocs, helped ransacked roadside apprentices, and slaughtered wretched pirates. After finding some very espionage like documents, she even ended up killing a pet dwarf.

She ended up talking with someone in fairview village who wanted her to go to Silvermoon and get supplies. Lisseladri told the elf she was sleeping over in the city and would return in the morning with the supplies.

The Skymaster Brightdawn hefted her leg up over the back of a dragonhawk and smacked it on the rear. She lurched into the sky, and the dragonhawk covered ground quickly. It had crimson sprawling wings and it jolted her groin against its soft leathery back. She clutched its tight reins and tried to move with the beast. It rocked her body back and forth and she squirmed, feeling her body react to the oddly natural movement. A warmness started to spread as Lissy drifted through the trees.

She allowed herself a small moment of pleasure as the dragon beneath her moved and the breeze moved her hair off her face. Eversong woods was beautiful. Evening was falling and Lisselardi could hear a lynx gauf in the distance. The smile on her face turned to open mouthed horror when the beast glided over a large expanse of blackened earth.

Everyone knew of the Dead Scar. It was one of the largest problems facing the Bloodelves. This did not stop it from being shocking. The ground was black a large trench, black, and littered with scourge remains. The undead still wandered that space, aimless shambling, and occasionally grunting out calls.

It passed under her quickly and she realized she'd be at Silvermoon soon. Lisseladri closed her eyes, and reached for the telepathic link between her brother and herself.

'I am aproaching the flightmaster, brother.' she sent the message out silently and waited for a reply.

'Finally! I'll meet you at the gate Sissy.' his message whispered through her mind.

The dragonhawk landed and she opened her eyes. She swung her leg over the beast's back and hopped off tossing it a scrap of lynx meat as she trotted off. The large golden front gate had a terraced bridge leading up to it, the flowers and hedges very well groomed. The took her time walking up the clean white steps and sat on the graceful bench that looked out into Eversong woods.

There were several guards at the gate entrance and she soon recognised her brother's jovial face. He sauntered to her and she stood to embrace him. They have had very little contact in person since he had left the island. Now he beamed with power, power he had earned from a full year on the road.

"Lissy!" Kai exclaimed while he hugged her. "My, you're a lady now, except for your insane hair. How was the trip over?"

She looked into his eyes, and although he was very pleasant appearing she knew that her struggles at the ruins earlier in the day were nothing to the trials he had faced. Her pause made Kai squint his eyes at her and she quickly said "No trouble! I'm glad that I'm off the island, even if it was by force."

"Well, stop pouting about it little Less." he released her from the hug, holding her by her shoulders and looking down at her. "Showing off some skin these days huh?"

"Don't call me 'Less'" Lisseladri's nose scrunched up in protest of the old nickname. "And this is what was available at Falconwing Square."

"We'll find you something in the city, the skin isn't so out of place, just the plain colors. You'll be marked a country bumpkin. Cannot have that- you ready?" He grinned, and she saw the young elf she grew up with.

"What choice do I have…" she said with a sarcastic sigh, "Lead on Gardian of the City."

"You would do right to show some respect." He tossed his nose into the air and started strutting towards the gate. The two guards at the gate chuckled as he passed, and saluted to his mocking command of respect.

She caught up and whacked him in the gut, "I will not be seen with you if...woah."

"I knew you'd like it here, lets go to the auction house." Kai brushed off her awe as they walked through the barrier into the city. He smiled at her as he said "Shut your mouth, and don't embarrass me little sister."

"Yes, Kai, I'll do my best." Lisseladri tried to take in the city, but didn't have the vision of a hunter. There was so much to take in that her first time in the Elders Walk she felt missed everything. She followed her brother along the path to the right into the Royal Exchange.

"Hey loser!" a smooth feminine voice hollered from her perch on the fountain in the middle of the square. She scooped a flower from the water and dashed over to the siblings.

"Lisseladri, this is my friend Chevalle. She will eat your soul, beware." His tone was joking, but the elf gasped in pretend outrage.

"I will do no such thing!" Chevalle took her outstretched hand, and instead of shaking it, kissed her fingertips with a wink "Unless you ask."

"Calm your tits, I doubt she is into your games, Worlock. Speaking of, where is your pet?" Kai seemed to know that question would send her head spinning.

"She was right...that damned succubus!" Lissy watched the beautiful elf spin, tanned skin bouncing off a bronzer she must have applied to all of her exposed skin, and placing her hands annoyedly on her slim hips. She had silky hair that was dyed black, and had obviously chose the color to go with her stunning black robes. They hung in all the right places, tight in curves, loose to expose the right amount of skin, and were a texture that called for touch. Her satin gloves and bracers matched her boots and cape, red with silver studs, and she had a gauzy black cowl pushed to the back of her neck. "If you do not come here now I'll have no choice…"

"Mistress, I'm here." Suddenly, a sickly peach skinned demon appeared, and there was a lot of skin to show. She wore only a black leather thong, a thin black collar, and tassels on her bust. "How can I service you?"

"By staying within arms reach at all times," the elf gripped the demons black hair in her fist and pinched her chin with her other hand. "Like the good girl you've been trained to be."

"So weird. That is all." Kai chuckled. "Auction house! It's time to change out of that there skimp suite you have on there little sister."

"Not skimpy enough I'd say!" Chevalle exclaimed. "You never said your sister was so attractive."

"Oh leave her be, you wench." Lissy was so unaccustomed to the banter, and of a sexual nature, that it was all she could do to look down and blush.

"Mmm, I like them shy." Chevalle patted the blond elfs rump and laughed as she jogged inside the auction house. The smack actually felt pretty hard and made her ass tender, and to Lisseladri's horror tightened things low in her stomach. She pressed her lips together and followed the two older elves in.

"Hey sugar, try these on!" Chevalle looked through a crate of cloth, and tossed her a pale tan chestpiece embroidered in gold and a short cape that barely would go over her ass. "Step behind those boxes,"

"Thanks!" Lissy tried for a casual tone. She stepped behind the boxes and slipped off her top. she stripped everything off as the chestpiece had a build in bra.

"Nice!" The dark haired elf peaked around the boxes to sneak a look at her exposed breasts. "Lemme play with them!"

"Keep your paws off, you sticking worlock!" Kai hollered from the other side of the boxes. "And try these on too...they are a little more practical."

Chevalle handed her the robes her brother had found and pulled them on. She could feel that they heald magic, more than any garment she had ever worn, and even though the cloth molded to her the cloth actually burned her skin slightly.

"Ow! Why do they burn?" she started to pull the robes over her head and found that they had self adjusted and were squeezed onto her. She hissed in pain and tugged a little harder.

"OH! I'll help, here, put your arms up!" Chevalls hands touched the cloth and it instantly cooled and started to release her. The elf pressed her hands against Lisseladri's bare skin in an overly touchy move to get the cloth off of her. "Too much magic for you chicky, but you should buy them. Hang onto good cloth like this for when you have a little more magic. Next time test it with your hands first."

"I didn't know, thanks." She draped the robe over the box covering her breast with one arm, and reached of the stiff cloth chestpiece. Lisseladri turned to the corner so she could release her bosom and tug the vest on. It exposed her midriff and cupped her chest like a glove. A deep scoop showed several inches of tanned cleavage.

"That's the one! And these pants, look they match. I am the auction house queeeeen!" Chevalle sang and tossed a pair of rich tan leggings over the boxes. They had a decorative white and gold pattern stitched into the seams.

"You truly are mistress." the lythe voice of her succubus crooned.

"Did anyone ask you to speak? I think not, don't make me…" Chevalle started.

"My apologies mistress." the succubus was on her knees in front of the dark elf nose to her slippers when Lissy walked around the corner to toss some coin up to the auctioneer.

"Now you look like a city girl!" Kai said to her while handing her a couple rucksacks. "Buy these too, you need more bag space."

"What are your plans tonight?" Chevalle asked casually looking at Kai, but with a half smile playing on her mouth.

"I still have to turn the guard over technically. Maybe supper in the Bazaar?" Kai looked at the setting sun. "Want to come with me sister? I could show you the-"

"Nooo. She does not care about your warrior relics. I'm going to show her around, and get her checked into some rooms at the inn." Chevalle cut in.

"What do you want to do Lissy?" Kai looked at his friend sceptically, who simply batted her eyelashes at him and tried to look harmless.

"I need to get checked into the inn before it's too late brother, I'll go with Chevalle. I'll get to see more that way." she patted her brothers arm with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm not afraid of a warlock."

"Oh you'd better be!" the dark elf chortled, "Race you!"

"Not the city inn, take her to Wayfarer's!" Kai yelled after Chevalle, and turned to Lisseladri. "You'd better catch up."

Lissy spun and started to sprint to catch up with her new acquaintance. The last thing she wanted was to get lost in the city. Instead of turning right like she was expecting, back through the gate, she watched Chevalle dash into a blue curtained room. She used one of her new spells, Blink, to jump forward and gain on the warlock.

When she opened her eyes she was right at the curtains, and gently pushed them aside and looked in. There were two large green arcane crystals hovering in the room, one of which was being siphoned by a magister in fine robes. His eyes were closed in concentration, palm out towards the crystal.

She was so distracted by the elf feeding his need for power she she didn't notice Chevalle moved from the corner and clasp her hand down on her mouth. Her other arm snaked around Lisseladri's exposed stomach and moved down to play with the belt on her low pants. The dark elf whispered into the crook of her neck "Oh, hello lovely."

Lissy couldn't help but draw a comparison to the events earlier in the day. The difference was she was not afraid now, but excited. Her breath came in shallow bursts and she was glad that the leggings were dark since she could feel her body reacting to the tight press of the warlocks against her firm ass.

"You, my sweet, are a fine piece." the warlock still whispered, and she made a wet line with her tongue to her sensitive pointed ear. Chevalle was strong, even if she played a fool, and her breath was chilled but sweet against the younger elf's neck. Lisseladri felt something humming with a hot vibration in the crook of her butt and it made her moan into the dark elf's cool hand. "Shh, if you want to play here, we have to be quiet. Don't disturb the magister there. What do you say, can you be a good girl?"

Lisseladri felt the pull of the crystal, and now understood how her people were so easily addicted to the feel of it. It made her body tight and full, pushing against the walls of her skin like warm breeze. She wanted Chevalle to continue, so she nodded and arched her back pushing her rump into the other elfs groin. She assumed she must have some crystal in her pocket that was generating the hum from being so close to the larger power source.

"Mmm, I knew you'd be game. You look like a little bit of a slut." Chevalle said to her while she nibbled her earlobe and neck. She had never been called a name like that before and exasperated into the elf's warming palm. "Oh, you know you are, don't protest. Let me show you what I like, maybe that will warm you up to the idea."

Chevalle had been moving them closer and closer to the secluded alcove full of pillows in the corner with a couch and some book cases. When she reached the wall she spin the younger elf in her arms so they were facing. "Slave, go to the Wayfarer's Rest and add another bed to our rooms."

"But...mistress surely-" the sullen demon looked at the two elves enviously since she had been commanded not to touch by her master, afraid of scaring off the inexperienced girl.

"You will do it, or you will sleep on the floor!" She did not whisper now, but spoke low and commandingly. She waited until the demon had completely left the room before speaking again, and in her low slinky whisper again. "She is the type that needs a strong hand. I hope you do not mind her making the arrangements. That gives us a little more time."

Lissy smiled just as the dark elf moved her body closer so that both of their breast pressed together. She had a moment to wonder about how females would do things, knowing only a little about sex in general, before the agile mouth of Chevalle reached hers. Her tongue tasted of sweet herbs, lips soft as her satin gloves. The warlocked pushed her into the wall with her kiss, and her hands exploring her supple body. Through a slip in her fine robes the warlock moved out her naked leg. She used it to work apart Lisseladri's thighs.

"Open for me sweetling, let me show you something." she said into her mouth, and Lissy did as she was told. The older elf straddled her leg while pushing hers up to meet her snatch at the same time. She could see a phallus shaped crystal in a holster around the woman's leg that a warrior might have used for a knife. It's vibration made the warlocks leg shake with strain and pleasure. "Mmm, you like the crystals too. Here, this is how they work."

Chevalle started to ride her leg, working her own wet slit up and down on Lisseladri's tight leg. She put one hand at the back of her neck to leverage herself up the girls body, and the other worked open the top button of the blond elf's low cut vest. It was enough to release of oh her tits enough that she soon felt the warlocks mouth clasped firmly on her pink nipple. Her breaths were gagged and , fast, releasing in time with the other womans experienced movement.

"Has a girl ever made you cum before, Lisseladri? Does this feel good?" she the questions Chevalle and then sharply bit the underside of her breast. She nodded, but the dark elf clamped heard before saying, " I cannot hear you."

"Yes, yes. It feels good." Lissy whispered breathlessly.

"Now you show me how you cum, Lisseladri. Yeah, you are a good little slut." her rhythm was faster now, as well as her own breaths finally quickened. A pressure finally reached the tipping point within her and she buried her mouth into Chevalles neck to muffle her cry out. Pleasure burst through her body, and the dark elf followed her, shocking bursts of magic dancing from her fingertips. Chevalle clutched her breast tightly, leaving small moon shaped crescent indents in her skin and shocking her with the electric tips of her fingers.

Catching their breath they heard the shuffling of the magister on the other side of the curtain. They both giggled and pushed off from the wall. Lissy tucked herself back into her shirt and fastened the button. Chevalle clasped her hand and started jogging out of the room.

They ran together through the twisting back halls and burst into the Walk of the Elders and when the sign showed to the Wayfarer's Rest Inn they dropped hands and raced. Kai had already grabbed a table and was relaxing with a large glass of red wine and several bottles on the table. He greeted them pleasantly, and started his chatter about taking in some night life in the city. Lisseladri couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she pulled a chair next to him and poured her own glass of wine.


End file.
